gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mixter1510
Witamy na Grand Theft Auto Wiki! I dzięki za rozbudowany artykuł. Pozdrawiamy, 10:27, cze 27, 2017 (UTC) Zrzuty ekranów Cześć. Widzę, że przesłałeś kilka zrzutów ekranu, jednak są one słabej jakości. Dziękuję za chęci, ale upewnij się, że masz ustawione wysokie detale, szczególnie 32-bitowe kolory i, jako że używasz rozdzielczości 1280 na 720 pikseli, tryb szerokiego ekranu (bez tego obraz jest spłaszczony). Warto też zainstalować nieoficjalną poprawkę do takich rozdzielczości – https://thirteenag.github.io/wfp. W razie problemów czy pytań pisz. Pozdrawiam, 10:51, cze 27, 2017 (UTC) Dodawanie plików Chciałbym żebyś zapoznał się ze stroną Pomoc:Wstawianie obrazków, gdyż jak widzę, niepoprawnie wstawiasz grafiki do artykułów. Poza tym prosiłbym Cię o dodawanie opisów/licencji przy dodawaniu nowych grafik według klucza, który jest na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytania napisz do mnie na dyskusji lub wejdź na nasz kanał IRC w godzinach wieczornych. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 14, 2017 (UTC) PS Jestem pod wrażeniem, że ostatnimi czasy stworzyłeś tak dobry artykuł – Wojny gangów. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości stworzysz więcej takich artykułów :) Re: ... Pliki można wstawiać tak naprawdę gdzie się chce, ale najlepiej wstawiać je na samym początku strony lub na samym końcu w „Galerii”. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:56, lip 15, 2017 (UTC) : Wystarczy, że wstawisz right|500px w jakimś miejscu. No i to tyle filozofii. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:54, lip 15, 2017 (UTC) :: U mnie na dyskusji wstawiłeś poprawnie, więc wystarczy, że zrobisz to samo w artykule. Poza tym podpisuj się czterema tyldami (~). Stuble (dyskusja) 20:27, lip 15, 2017 (UTC) Usterki Twój ostatni artykuł Usterka terytoriów jak ostatnio zauważyłem ma miano porzuconego artykułu. Jako, że na GTA Wiki dążymy do tego, by żaden z artykułów nie był porzucony to prosiłbym Ciebie o to byś podlinkował go do jakiegoś innego artykułu. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:45, sie 18, 2017 (UTC) Przenosiny Prosiłbym Cię o nie przenoszenie artykułów z poczekalni samodzielnie. Od tego jest administracja strony. Poza tym artykuł przez Ciebie utworzony mimo, że wygląda już o wiele lepiej powinien zostać poddany standaryzacji, by wyglądał podobnie do tego – Wyjątkowe skoki w GTA III. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:12, sie 28, 2017 (UTC) Fragmenty listów Widzę, że postanowiłeś zestandaryzować artykuł fragmenty listu co niezmiernie mnie cieszy :) Przenoszę jednak Twoje dotychczasowe edycje dotyczące lokalizacji fragmentów listów do Twojego brudnopisu (Użytkownik:Mixter1510/Brudnopis), ponieważ wolałbym żebyś do artykułu tego dodał już mapę mającą wygląd finalny. Mam tylko małą prośbę odnośnie grafik, czy nie mogłyby być one w większej rozdzielczości? Poza tym mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się „wypunktować” całą mapkę i ostatecznie trafi ona na stronę główną. W razie problemów napisz do mnie na dyskusji lub wejdź na nasz kanał IRC w godzinach wieczornych. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:16, sie 30, 2017 (UTC) IRC 20:00, sie 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pytanie To najzwyklejszy w świecie czat. To co napiszesz w tym polu na dole i potem wciśniesz Enter powinno pojawić się na czacie jako przesłana wiadomość. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:23, sie 31, 2017 (UTC) Fragmenty listu Dziękuję za napisanie tego artykułu. Ładne, przydatne i pożądane przez czytelników. Szkoda tylko, że obrazki są w większości z innych stron w Internecie, co stawia mnie, administrację strony i samą stronę w problematycznej sytuacji… Pozdrawiam jednak serdecznie, 20:07, wrz 15, 2017 (UTC) Zrzuty ekranów Cześć. Drobna prośba ode mnie: zrzuty ekranów przesyłaj w formacie JPG, nie PNG, są dzięki temu znacznie lżejsze. Pisz w razie problemów i nie wahaj się wpadać na kanał IRC. Pozdrawiam, 19:26, paź 6, 2017 (UTC) Strzelnica (V) Dobry artykuł, gratuluję! :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:54, paź 21, 2017 (UTC) Minigry Dzięki za dodanie artykułów o tenisie i golfie, lecz mam do nich drobne uwagi. Nie powinny być one traktowane jako misje dodatkowe a jako minigry. W takim wypadku w artykułach nie powinieneś używać podziału na solucje i używać infoboksów misji dodatkowych. Opisy poszczególnych gier powinny być ponadto bardziej rozbudowane i powinny pojawić się w artykule „klawisze”. Ogółem wszystko to powinno przypominać formą artykuł QUB3D. Na chwilę obecną trzeba je będzie nieznacznie poprawić. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:37, lis 3, 2017 (UTC) PS. Jeżeli chodzi o grę w golfa to ja połączyłbym ją od razu z grą w golfa z TBGT i VCS. Re: Rzutki Według mnie jest zbyt ogólnikowo. Warto byłoby dopisać przykładowo informacje o „klawiszologii” używanej do gry na konsoli. Myślałem też nad podzieleniem opisu rozgrywki na tę z GTA IV i GTA V, ponieważ mimo podobieństwa rozgrywka trochę się od siebie różni a chciałbym żeby artykuł był jak najbardziej czytelny, przez co chciałbym uniknąć „mieszania się” zasad rozgrywki. Nie musisz w zasadzie przejmować się zbytnio tym podziałem, bo spróbuję się nim zająć sam (no chyba, że w trakcie „przerabiania” uznam, że masz rację z tym brakiem podziału). Ogółem artykuł jest bardzo dobrze napisany i to całe dopracowanie to już tylko kwestie kosmetyczne. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:20, gru 23, 2017 (UTC) PS. Poza tym dzięki za przesyłanie screenów z misji z GTA V, bo dzięki nim artykuły stają się przyjemniejsze wizualnie. Dodatkowo w najbliższym czasie chciałbym zająć się również Twoim artykułem o golfie, bo jak zauważyłem nie pisałeś w nim o GTA IV:TBGT i GTA:VCS. Do usunięcia Cześć. Dzięki za pilnowanie OZ, ale muszę Ci zwrócić uwagę, że gdy wstawiasz do artykułu , to nie należy usuwać jego poprzedniej zawartości. Utrudnia to pracę administratora, który musi dodatkowo przejrzeć historię strony. (A jeśli mu się śpieszy i jest nieuważny, to Ty możesz zostać uznany za wandala). Pozdrawiam, 22:50, sty 26, 2018 (UTC) Twoje edycje Cześć. Jestem wielce rad, że rozwijasz Grand Theft Auto Wiki :). Mam jednak dwie prośby: poducz się interpunkcji, jako że w tekście, który dodajesz, brakuje często całkowicie przecinków, i nie używaj w artykułach innych niż te o misjach pierwszej osoby liczby mnogiej (my). GTA Wiki to encyklopedia, artykuły należy pisać stylem encyklopedycznym. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów pisz na wiki albo na kanale IRC. Pozdrawiam, 11:46, sie 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Filmy Odpowiem za Stuble'a za jego zgodą. Nie, nie możesz mieć problemów, bo tak naprawdę nigdy ich tutaj nie przesłałeś (Wikia chyba nie udostępnia nawet takiej możliwości). Jedyne, coś mógł zrobić, to je zalinkować; mechanizmy Wikii są tak głupio stworzone, że zalinkowanie filmu jest liczone jako jego przesłanie (tworzona jest strona w przestrzeni Plik:, dodawany jest wpis w rejestrze), jednak tak naprawdę film nie jest w przesyłany w żaden sposób, lecz po prostu w odpowiednich miejscach w bazie danych pojawiają się dane, dzięki którym oprogramowanie jest w stanie w odpowiednim momencie załadować ten film. Ciągle znajduje się on jednak na YouTube'ie, nie u nas. Gdybyś miał więcej pytań, pisz. Pozdrawiam, 20:20, cze 17, 2019 (UTC) : Nie, bo grafiki są już faktycznie przesyłane na serwery GTA Wiki, nie tylko linkowane. (Choć w przypadku zrzutów ekranu z amerykańskich gier dochodzą jeszcze inne czynniki, które powodują, że nie zostaniesz pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności (wszystkie te zrzuty są naprawdę własnością producenta gry, nie osoby robiącej zrzut ekranu, jakkolwiek dziwne się to może wydawać), jednak na naszej wiki generalnie sami robimy zdjęcia do naszych artykułów). Pozdrawiam, 08:08, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Jeśli przez przesyłanie filmu z YT rozumiesz linkowanie go (tak to właśnie działa na Wikii), to nie ma. Przypominam tylko, że my nie stosujemy wikijnego mechanizmu pseudo-przesyłania, a szablon . :: Przesyłanie grafik z GTA zaczerpniętych z innych stron na GTAW jest dozwolone prawnie, ale niezgodne z dobrymi obyczajami panującymi na naszej wiki i nie należy tego robić. Co do remiksów – tak, przynajmniej w jakiej części. Nie jestem prawnikiem, zauważ. Jeśli chcesz zdobyć bardziej dokładne informacje, zgłoś się do zawodowego prawnika zajmującego się prawami autorskimi – czy to amerykańskimi (serwery Wikii znajdują się w Stanach), czy polskim (kompletnie nie wiem, jak ono spogląda na zrzuty ekranów z gier; może być zupełnie inaczej; należy zauważyć, że każdy przebywający na terenie Polski podlega pod to właśnie prawo). :: Pozdrawiam, 08:59, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: Tak, tak jest zgodnie z amerykańskim prawem. To Rockstar stworzył algorytm, który wygenerował te zrzuty ekranów. Wybacz to, żem zapomniał odpisać. Pozdrawiam, 12:21, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Edytor Zależy od edytora i tego, co będziesz w nim robić, ale jeśli nie pojawi w nim się błąd (mnie się nigdy nie pojawił OIDP) ni sam czegoś nie zepsujesz, to skorzystanie z niego nie wpłynie negatywnie na rozgrywkę. Pozdrawiam, 10:31, lip 12, 2019 (UTC) : Raczej to nie od tego. Wybacz późną odpowiedź, ale Wikia zepsuła mechanizm powiadamiania o nowych wpisach na dyskusji przez mejl. 13:07, lip 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: GSF Mój drogi, napisz mi jeszcze raz to samo, tylko tym razem podziel to na akapity i jakoś ładniej ułóż stylistycznie. Dodam też, że do pytań związanych z grą znacznie bardziej nadaje się nasz kanał IRC. Pozdrawiam, : Eh… Jestem prawie pewien, że nastawienia gangów nie można zmienić poza misjami, ale może jest jakaś możliwość, o której nie wiem. Więcej Ci nie mogę napisać. I proszę na przyszłość – z takimi pytaniami przychodź na kanał IRC. Pozdrawiam serdecznie, 20:38, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) Kanał IRC Wpadłbyś kiedyś porozmawiać i poznać się nieco :). 21:52, gru 26, 2019 (UTC)